dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firbolg
Background Firbolg are a reclusive race of giant-kin who prefer to avoid contact with other sentient races. They were both the most intelligent and the most powerful of the giant-kin before the sundering of the Ordning, a social structure to which all giants adhered, dating back to the ancient empire of Ostoria. It was similar to a class-based society, but was much more specific, assigning a social rank to each individual. Therefore, each individual giant knew which other giants were inferior and superior to himself, and no giants were equal to other giants. Firbolg tribes cloister in remote forest strongholds, preferring to spend their days in quiet harmony with the woods. When provoked, firbolgs demonstrate formidable skills with weapons and druidic magic. Firbolgs love nothing more than a peaceful day spent among the trees of an old forest. They see forests as sacred places, representing the heart of the world and monuments to the durability of life. In their role as caretakers, firbolgs live off the land while striving to remain in balance with nature. Their methods reflect common sense and remarkable resourcefulness. During a bountiful summer, they store away excess nuts, fruit, and berries. When winter arrives, they scatter everything they can spare to ensure the animals of the wood survive until springtime. In a firbolg's eyes, there is no greater fault than greed. The firbolgs believe that the world remains healthiest when each creature takes only what it needs. Material goods, especially precious gems and gold, have little appeal to them. What use are such things when winter lingers and food runs short? Firbolgs have a talent for druidic magic. Their cultural reverence for nature, combined with their strong and insightful minds, makes learning such magic an instinctive part of their development. Almost every firbolg learns a few spells, typically those used to mask their presence, and many go on to master nature magic. Firbolgs who become druids serve as stronghold leaders. With every action the tribe takes, the druids weigh not only the group's needs, but the effect each action will have on the forest and the rest of the natural world. Firbolg tribes would rather go hungry than strain the land during a famine. As caretakers of the land, firbolgs prefer to remain out of sight and out of mind. They don't try to dominate nature, but rather seek to ensure that it prospers and survives according to its own laws. Firbolgs use their magic to keep their presence in a forest secret. This approach allows them to avoid the politics and struggles of elves, humans, and orcs. Such events concern the firbolgs only when the events affect the forest. As firbolgs had rejected the ordning, the customary social order amongst giants and giant-kin, and preferred to exercise free will by using a system called "the code". This was conceived in ancient times, although its exact origins had been lost, and a written copy was usually required to be carried by all firbolgs, but the exact implementation varied from one community to the next. It promoted the idea that the society was the most important aspect and superseded the individual. Actions were more important than relatives or heritage. If "the code" was breached, a firbolg might be enslaved within his or her own tribe or banished completely, although transgressions were uncommon. The implications of "the code" meant that the firbolgs would treat all intelligent creatures as equals, and thus they did not exhibit the same superior attitude that other giants and giant-kin displayed. For every decision made, they considered the effects on the forest and the rest of the natural world. During a famine, they would rather go hungry themselves than strain the land.'''' Physical Description Firbolg look distinctly humanoid and stand at between 7 to 8 foot tall, the tallest of their kind being closer to 10 foot tall, healthily weighing between 240 to 300 pounds. The men almost always sport great, thick beards a Firbolg's hair being deep reds, silky blacks and occasionally, blondes. Their skin varied in colour from human-like shades of pastel shades of greens, blues and light greys. A Firbolg's eyes ranged in colour from deep blues, sharp greens and yellows, to some having red eyes in rare circumstances. A Firbolg's voice is often deep and smooth with a tendency to roll their consonants. Their two most distinct features are their flat, cow-like noses and large, soft ears. Society As guardians of the wood, few firbolgs would dream of leaving their homes or attempting to fit into human society. An exiled firbolg, or one whose clan has been destroyed, might not have a choice in the matter. Most adventuring firbolgs fall into this latter category. Outcast firbolgs can never return home. They committed some unforgivable deed, usually something that put their homeland at risk, such as starting a forest fire or killing a rare or beautiful wild creature. These firbolgs are loners who wander the world in hope of finding a new place to call home. Orphaned firbolgs are those whose clans or homelands have been destroyed. They become crusaders for nature, seeking to avenge their loss and prevent the further destruction of the natural world. A few rare firbolgs are entrusted by their clan with an important mission that takes them beyond their homes. These firbolgs feel like pilgrims in a strange land, and usually they wish only to complete their quests and return home as quickly as possible. Relations Even in the face of an intrusion, firbolgs prefer a subtle, gentle approach to prevent damage to their territory. They employ their magic to make the forest an unappealing place to explore by temporarily diverting springs, driving away game, stealing critical tools, and altering trails to leave hunting or lumber parties hopelessly lost. The firbolgs' presence is marked by an absence of animals and a strange quiet, as if the forest wishes to avoid attracting attention to itself. The faster travellers decide to move on, the better. If these tactics fail, the firbolgs take more direct action. Their observations of a settlement determine what happens next. If the outsiders seem peaceful, the firbolgs approach and gently ask them to leave, even offering food and other supplies to aid their departure. If those who insist on remaining respect nature, take only what they need, and live in harmony with the wood, firbolgs explore the possibility of friendship with them, as long as the outsiders vow to safeguard the forest. If the settlers clearly display evil intentions, however, the firbolgs martial their strength and magic for a single overwhelming attack. As people who follow the rhythm of nature and see themselves as its caretakers, firbolg are typically neutral good. Evil firbolg are rare and are usually the sworn enemies of the rest of their kind. Names Firbolgs don't really use names, the concept of it is peculiar to them, everything else in their lives is usually referred to by their actions. As such, Firbolg names vary too drastically to pen down. By the same token, their tribe names merely refer to their homes. When dealing with other races, firbolgs refer to their lands by whatever name the surrounding folk use, as a matter of tact and hospitality, but among their own kind they simply call it "home". Sometimes Firbolgs adopt the nicknames or titles outsiders give them under the assumption that those who need names can call them whatever they wish. Racial Features (14RP) * Firbolgs are wise and hardy, but their reclusive nature has left them unlearned: +4 WIS, +2 STR, +2CON, +2 DEX, -2 INT (4RP) * Firbolg are considered Fey and Humanoid (Giant) for any effects relating to race. This provides them with Low-Light Vision. (2RP) * Firbolg stand between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 240 and 300 pounds. Their size is Medium (0RP) * Firbolg move at a leisurely pace, even for their towering size. Their base land speed is 30ft. (0RP) * You can speak, read, and write Sylvan and Giant. A Firlbolg with a positive intelligence score can pick from Common, Elven, Orcish, Druidic, Hallit, Kelish, Osiriani, Shoanti, Skald, Tien, Varisian or Vudrani. (1RP) * Firbolg have an eerie ability, despite their size, to hide within their native forest homes. They gain a +4 bonus to Stealth in Woodland terrain and are unimpeded by non-magical Woodland terrain. (2RP) * Owing their nature as fey-giants, Firbolgs are resistant to all forms of physical damage, giving them DR 5/Cold Iron. This DR does not stack with DR from any other source. (3RP) * Firbolg are tough, naturally, from living in the wilds for generations. They gain Toughness as a static bonus feat. (2RP) * Firbolg require roughly twice as much food to eat than your average human. (0RP)Category:Race